startrekmicroshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Micro Machine-sized Ships
With the cancellation of the Star Trek line of Micro Machines in 1997, many ships were left unmade by Galoob. Over the years, other companies have released ships in a roughly similar scale. These officially licensed ship miniatures are generally considered to be a good fit with Galoob's Star Trek Micro Machines. F-Toys F-Toys released a line of "gashapon" Star Trek ships. While most ships are of a larger scale, the U.S.S. Defiant is a good fit for the Micro Machines line, and came with regular and cloaked versions. For more information on the F-Toys line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * U.S.S. Defiant (regular and cloaked) Furuta Furuta released a line of "gashapon" Star Trek ships. While the first two waves contained ships at a larger scale, the ships of Volumes 3α and 3β were smaller, Micro Machine-sized toys. For more information on Furuta, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 Refit * U.S.S. Excelsior * U.S.S. Grissom * U.S.S. Pasteur * U.S.S. Rio Grande * Borg Cube * Borg Sphere * Galileo * Kazon Raider * Phoenix Hallmark Since 1991, Hallmark has annually released Star Trek "keepsake" ornaments. While most of the ship models are larger, in 1995 they released "The Ships of Star Trek" - a collection of 3 miniature ships, including the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701, the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Micro Machine collectors have found the Klingon Bird-of-Prey to be an excellent stand-in for the smaller "scout" class of Bird-of-Prey. Hallmark later released a second "mini" collection - "Starship Legends" - in 2001, containing the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E, the U.S.S. Defiant, and the U.S.S. Voyager. For more information the Hallmark line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (mini) Hot Wheels In 2009, Hot Wheels began to produce die-cast Star Trek ship models. While most of them are larger, the Narada is the closest available size to Micro Machines, and makes for a good larger scale contrast to the Enterprise. Later, Hot Wheels released a short-lived smaller line of ships, which included a 1:64 scale U.S.S. Vengeance. This ships is considered the best fit to Micro Machines scale at this time. For more information on the Hot Wheels line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * Narada * U.S.S. Vengeance (1:64 scale version) Romando * Kronos One * Bird of Prey * Bird of Prey (cloaked) * U.S.S. Melbourne * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E * Enterprise NX-01 WizKids * Star Trek: Fleet Captains ** Unpainted starship miniatures mounted on HeroClix stands. * Star Trek: Tactics ** Painted versions of Star Trek: Fleet Captains miniatures, along with new models, mounted on HeroClix stands. * Star Trek: Attack Wing ** Re-released/repainted Star Trek: Tactics miniatures, along with new models, mounted on FFG stands. Unlike Star Trek: Tactics, Starfleet ships do not have names or registries printed on them. * Star Trek: Expeditions ** Standalone HeroClix game set in the universe of the 2009 film, including these two ships: *** U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality) *** Klingon Warbird (alternate reality) Pack-ins These Micro Machine-sized shuttlecraft originally came with a much larger toy or model. Aoshima In 2011 and 2012, Aoshima released 3 Galaxy-class plastic models, two of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and one of the U.S.S. Yamato. Included with each was a small plastic shuttlepod, as seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation. For more information on the Aoshima line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * El-Baz Shuttlepod (from U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D replica) * El-Baz Shuttlepod (white) (from U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D replica) * Onizuka Shuttlepod (from U.S.S. Yamato replica) Playmates In 1997, Playmates released an electronic toy model of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E as part of its Star Trek: Insurrection line. Included with the starship was a small plastic model of the Captain's Yacht Cousteau, which is scaled similarly to the shuttlecraft in the Micro Machines line. For more information on the Playmates Toys line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. * [[Captain's Yacht Cousteau (Playmates)|Captain's Yacht Cousteau]] (from Star Trek: Insurrection U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E toy) Model Kits These Micro Machine-sized models require assembly and paint. AMT * Galileo Shuttle (from Star Trek V U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A model) FASA/Rawcliffe * Merchantman * Regula I Basic Fun Keychains These keychains feature Micro Machine-sized ships. * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality)